


Good Vibrations

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: You and Makki can’t keep your hands to yourselves, but you never really tried to in the first place.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a part of kinktober, but a server collab that I joined back in September. It was posted yesterday and I'm crossposting today! You can find the masterlist of other works for it [here](https://vixen-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/631174214520619008).
> 
> The prompt: "I told you to stay still."
> 
> PLEASE read the tags of each work carefully!
> 
> Hanamaki needs more love. I hope to write for him more, he was a lot of fun to explore!

His hand sliding over your thigh feels like electricity. You jolt, sit up a little straighter, feel a burning hot rush of blood under your skin where his long fingers grip at the muscle.

Tired eyes glance your way. A handsome smirk on freckled cheeks spreads wide.

Hanamaki leans over to murmur past the loud din of your friends in the private izakaya room. "Stop squirming, baby. You're gonna give it away." He presses a kiss to your cheek, one that ignites shivers down your spine. He makes a playfully chastising sound, fingers slipping dangerously high up your skirt. "What did I just say?"

You scoff, and Makki laughs, leaning into a fist on the low table you're seated at to give you a stupidly gorgeous grin, the ends of his hair sweeping across his forehead.

"How did I ever let you convince me to do this?" You mutter, eyes nearly crossing when he leans in to give you a sultry little kiss on your lips.

He hums thoughtfully, pressing another kiss to your chin. "Same way you let me fuck you on Iwa-chan's couch at his house party a month ago." He snickers when you push him away, burning with embarrassment.

Yeah, he'd made quite the good argument as to why you should crawl your way onto his lap and ride him on Iwaizumi's new couch the week after he came back from California. The both of you had been tipsy enough to forget that he and a few of the other high school friends that came to his housewarming party had only gone onto the balcony to smoke, and as soon as the sliding glass door had opened to the dark living room, he was already balls deep inside you and very close to making you cum. Iwaizumi had not been pleased when he'd flicked on the lights.

Iwaizumi blushes faintly now every time you make eye contact. Makki ugly laughs in his face every time he sees it happen.

"Or that time we fucked in Mattsun’s bed." He adds, holding up a hand, fingers raised as if to count off individual instances. And he does. "And in the hallway of your parents' house. And in that park walking back from--"

"Shut up!" You cry, tugging his hand down while he cackles.

Your antics with your boyfriend barely get you two a glance, even when he cuddles back in close to purr, "You wouldn't do any of it if you didn't like it." His fingers tickle back across your knee.

And he's right. He’s absolutely right. Makki has you wrapped around his little finger, and he happily takes advantage of your fatal attraction to him at the most exhilarating and inconvenient times, but only because he's been so eagerly and willingly wrapped around yours since high school.

A shrill, annoying ringtone cuts through the moment, and heads turn to glance at Oikawa's phone. His bleary eyes glance down for a hair too long before he gasps and jumps up. "Shit, I forgot I had a call with my manager! Fuck, I'll be right back!" He nearly rolls onto the floor while answering his phone in quick Spanish, shoving his feet into his shoes and disappearing through the door.

"He's the whole reason we got this private room," Iwaizumi groans, glaring after his friend.

Matsukawa sighs and shifts to stand too. "Well, I need to stretch my legs. Wanna come smoke?" He glances to Iwaizumi, then to you and Hanamaki. You shake your head, as does your boyfriend.

The stockier brunette glances between you and Makki and grimaces, alcohol flushed face only turning more red. Makki guffaws, and you hide your face in his shoulder. "I'll come."

He follows out a chortling Mattsun. The opaque doors slide shut, muffling the din of the rest of the bar, very suddenly leaving you alone with Takahiro.

It only takes a glance into his hooded gaze, to watch him peek down at your mouth with a squeeze to your thigh, before you're kissing him with a small moan. Or he's kissing you. It doesn't really matter, except that it's intoxicating. His strong arms wrap tight around your middle, drawing you into his chest. Big hands squeeze and pull at your clothing and what lies beneath, his teeth catching on your bottom lip to suck languidly.

Your hips wiggle, clenching down on the toy tucked away within your body that he put there earlier in the evening, and you allow yourself a tortured whine, pulling away from Takahiro with a wet sound, his teeth on your bottom lip unwilling to let you go.

His hands squeeze your restless hips. Your head swims, your limbs feeling heavy with desire. "Come get in my lap, baby. Wanna feel you," Makki whispers against your cheek. You're more than happy to comply, pleased by the feeling of his hands curving to the shape of your butt.

"Isn't that such a pretty sight?" Makki’s gaze is focused downward, watching you spread your legs around his lap, the hem of your skirt riding up. The loop of the toy drenched in your slick drags over his jeans.

He suddenly pulls you down against him. "A-Ah, Hiro!" You hiss, shuffling your knees up against his sides. He rubs his hands up and down your back, pulling you in a soft rocking hump across his lap. You gasp and spasm, small vibrations of the weighted ben wa balls jostling, making you buck almost uncontrollably in Makki's lap.

"Yeah?" He breathes into your ear, shooting another intense shiver down your back, tugging at the bend of your spine to push another grind out of you. "It feels good? My baby's pussy feels good?"

His words leave you feeling needy and desperate. You nod, lifting your damp forehead from his shoulder to shoot him a wide-eyed look while you pant and roll your hips. Your movements are jagged and uncoordinated with your sizzling lust and the uneven vibrations inside you.

Makki’s eyes jump all over your face, blowing air through his teeth. His brows come down as he falls so easy into that thoughtless, familiar, lust-driven space with you. The one that's always gotten you both in trouble, but never fails to get you both off, either.

He clamps his hands down on your hips, making you whine. "Fuck, okay--" He laughs, a crazed little sound from his throat. "--Okay, we've gotta stop."

You sigh ragged across his mouth, letting him push your bare ass against the floor in front of his crossed legs. It leaves your legs splayed wide, your skirt bunched up against the damp shine of your pussy. “Hiro, just make me cum once. Just once?” You push one of his big hands down between your legs, let him feel how wet and warm you are.

“Oh my god,” he drawls, letting his fingers split around the loop, feeling at your puffy folds, palm rubbing against your clit. You stiffen and rock your hips up, biting your lip and shooting him a needy look. He’s already leaning in towards you, all caught up with you in this high of pleasure. The fact that you’re in a bar with dozens of people on the other side of it forgotten, that your friends could come back at any second--it’s all gone from your hindbrain and replaced with the need to satisfy and be satisfied.

“You know we shouldn’t,” he purrs against your lips, tapping his fingertips across your buzzing clit. It’s all part of the game--one of you gives a half-hearted excuse why it’s a bad idea, but it never is. Not really.

“I just need one,” you beg, breathy and sweet, butterflying your knees out. You could just imagine what someone would think if they were to walk in on the lewd scene of your big, tall boyfriend crawled over you and your bare pussy, spread out and dripping.

“You’ll stay still for me after? If I take the edge off?” He asks, smearing kisses down your cheek, hooking an arm around your slouched body to pull you close. You arch your hips up and bump against the curve of his cock, giving a little nod into the crook of his neck and a sweet little sound of promise.

"You've really gotta stay still or I won't be able to help myself," he groans into your neck, inching you back onto the tatami below until you're splayed out under long limbs and broad shoulders. “Be good, okay?”

"Hiro," you plead, hesitating only for a second before helping him push your skirt up, spreading your legs. He shuffles downward, kissing over the clothed hills and valleys of your body, pushing your thighs apart.

"Fuck," you hear him whisper. Your body trembles when he leans in close to your bare pussy, so wet and achy, clenching around the weights within. Long fingers creep up your inner thigh to oh so gently pet back your drenched folds. The touch is electric, bowing your back against the floor and curling your legs up around his shoulders, sock covered toes pressed to the ground.

One of those fingers inches close to the silicon loop that's hanging from inside you, nudging it gingerly. You gasp, hips curling up and knees attempting to come together around Makki's neck. They quiver, stopped by the width of his shoulders at your thighs.

With no warning, he leans in a drags his warm wet tongue around one side of your pussy, then the other, pulling away sticky strings of thick slick. He slurps up what's spread along the apex of your thighs, down over your ass and back to gather against your clit. Your hips roll into the sensitive touch, and you toss an arm over your eyes. You’re more than happy to ignore the world for the pleasure he’s giving you now.

“Baby, you’re so wet...” Hiro groans against your clit, suckling at your folds and giving a small, playful tug at the toy inside you. You gasp, body arching up off the floor at the electric shock that shakes through you. He hums against your nerves, making your legs quake with the vibrations of it all. His tongue molds down towards your ass, following the drip of your insides without hesitation to lick it all up or dig his teeth against your tender skin. “And you taste so fucking good, god.”

Another low sound leaves him, arms curling around your legs to take a long, deep inhale with his nose buried against the crease of your thigh. You feel a sting of embarrassment and lust, all muddled up in a confusing but highly enticing rush through your body at his shameless expression of desire. You reach down and pet at his hair. Fingers stroke through the silky curls, pushing it back from his warm forehead while he mouths and sucks and kisses all over your pussy.

His thumb comes down on your clit. It’s already swollen and firm. Just a little touch makes you gasp and jolt. His eyes look up at you as he lathers your thighs with affection, keeping the touch light. It’s the most teasing thing, and yet it’s perfect at the same time. Your whining hitches up into a higher sound, a louder sound while he swirls your clit around as tender as ever until your toes are curling and your back is arching sporadically off the ground with each intense pulse of your clit. Your insides follow suit around the ben wa balls, jostling and vibrating their weights with the motions of your hips.

“Hiro, oh my god, I’m gonna cum,” you seethe into your fist, eyes squeezed shut tight. You press your hips as close to his mouth as you can possibly get. You hear him suck in a heavy breath through his nose, gripping at your tummy and thighs to help. He pulls back the hood of your clit with a thumb and laps his tongue messy and wet right up against those nerves, tugging and manipulating the ben wa balls up inside you.

Your muffled shout is choked upon, a fist thumping into the tatami. You pant out little whimpers as all that pleasure snaps free, grasping at Makki’s hair and accidentally kicking the table beside you, jostling all the glasses and plates upon it before your thighs snap around his head and squeeze.

You feel Makki moan against you, tongue slithering down between your puffy lips and around the silicon. He sucks languidly at your labia, licking up your cum like it’s sugar.

“M-Makki, what--?” You lift your head, watery gaze blurry as he takes your clit into his mouth once more. You hiccup, hips grinding up in jerky, sharp motions as the familiar, pulsing sucks start again. Long fingers stroke over your burning skin, drowsy eyes cracking open to look at you from between your thighs squished around his cheeks.

“T-Takahiro, wait,” you pant, head falling back between your shoulders, your elbows digging into the pillow you’d been sitting on. He slowly shakes his head, nuzzling down into your dripping cunt like he’s getting comfortable again. Your whole lower half clenches up in stinging overstimulation, pushes up against him. His mouth opens to pull the silicon in, his whole mouth presses against your slit, sucking hard. You think your eyes are rolling back in your head, a squeaky whine vibrating from your chest in time with your little humps against his face, shins crossing on his shoulder blades. You can barely worry about if you're making it hard for him to breathe, if you’re making too much noise. You feel the vibration of his moan against you, the way he presses closer and massages your thighs where they warm his ears.

Mattsun’s boisterous and familiar laugh from down the hall has Makki slurping off your clit before you can cum again, pushing against the quaky clench of your legs around his head. Pupil-blown eyes, bright with surprise and desire, meet yours, and he licks his lips and disentangles himself from you. He runs his hand through his ruffled hair, looking pink in his shining cheeks.

He pats your thigh. "Okay. Fuck, okay. Cover yourself up, c'mon." You whimper, pouting while he delicately pulls your skirt back down over you. He gives a tortured, wry laugh. "Baby, don’t. I wanna keep going, but do you really want to be caught again?”

"Like you care," you grumble. Usually he doesn't, but--

"I kind of like this bar and would prefer not to get kicked out and banned when Iwaizumi yells about our lewd public acts," he tells you matter-of-factly, his pupils still big and his chin and cheeks still shining with your drying slick.

You whine, roll your shoulders back, spread your knees out to show off your glistening, swollen pussy. “I’m so close, Hiro.” He groans, licking and biting his lips, eyes shining with reflected want back at you. He glances down more than once between your wet thighs, but continues to shake his head.

You’re limp like a cooked noodle when he pulls you up by your arms, and he laughs, eyes crinkling with love and happiness. He twists to let you lean into his chest between his legs, wiping his chin absentmindedly. He cuddles you while you try to bring yourself down from his edging, shifting uncomfortably on the loop of the toy. Each movement only makes that blood-swollen ache worse, until you’re leaning against Makki with your eyes shut, trying to stay as still as possible.

The doors slide open, and Matsukawa, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa return.

“Whoa, is she okay?” Tooru asks, sitting heavy with flushed cheeks. You hide your face, not really wanting to be seen, but when you peer over Makki’s shoulder your eyes meet Matsukawa’s. His giving you a hooded look that’s entirely too perceptive for your liking. His brows arch, a little smirk curling his lips that makes your poor, needy pussy clench, hands fisting into Makki’s shirt, heart skipping a beat. You can’t help fluttering your lashes, and Mattsun’s grin grows.

“Yeah, I think the beer finally hit her. We’ll probably head out soon.” Makki’s big hand strokes up and down your back, squeezing your hip. You hide your warm face from Mattsun’s open and sensual interest, tucking away that little snippet of information to share with your boyfriend in private.

Makki entertains some mild conversation before he kisses your hair, asks if you’re ready to go in a soft whisper. You nod, tilting your head to give him what you hope is a needy, sultry glance. His throat bobs. He nods belatedly in silent understanding, shifting around to stand.

You carefully move to the edge of the raised seating, trying not to visibly flinch when the loop of the ben wa balls drags on the textured tatami. You do your best not to wobble on your legs when you rise on the cute little heeled boots you put on to come out tonight, smoothing your hand over your ass and tugging at the ends of your skirt.

Makki weaves a strong hand with yours, pulling you to his side as goodbyes are shared.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow for lunch still, right?" Oikawa asks, leaning forward against the table with a drunken pout. Makki reassures him you wouldn't miss it.

With his arm around your waist, you wave and just barely glance at Iwaizumi and Mattsun, one of whom isn't paying nearly as much attention to your flustered state as the other, dark eyes following you out after a casual fistbump with your boyfriend.

Each step feels like it’ll sweep your legs right out from under you, the ben wa balls merciless in their vibrations. You trip over the little track for the sliding doors of the private room, grasping tight to Makki to keep yourself upright.

"You alright?" Makki rubs your arm as you slip out of the bar. His touch is like little sparks of fire through your veins, and when you glance up, he's already looking at you. His eyes are heavy with a reflected desire that makes you reach up and grab the front of his shirt, leaning into his side.

He pauses, letting you pull him down for a sloppy kiss. He still tastes like you, tongue and lips still strong with the musk of your cum. He grins against your mouth and squeezes your waist, humming in question against your kiss like he doesn't understand where your neediness has come from.

"Baby, we're on the street," he laughs, pushing his legs into yours with every step, walking you backwards towards the direction of the parking garage your car is in.

You wrap your arms around his neck, not giving a single fuck who hears. "I want you to fuck me."

His eyebrows disappear into his bangs, big grin on his face. Makki’s eyes spark under lamplight with less than concealed interest.

“Fuck,” he sighs out adoringly, hugging you close, burying his nose into your hair. “You’re so cute.”

You pout, let him twist you around to continue walking, his arm slung possessively over your shoulders. “M’not trying to be cute, Takahiro. I’m trying to be sexy.”

“You’re both, all the time,” he purrs, kissing your cheek, tucking you close. “Now hold on to me, you look like you’re about the melt.”

He’s not wrong. The walk feels like it takes forever. You have to pause and hide your face in Makki’s chest every now and then, quaking and clutching him tight. He holds you close and whispers you praise, petting your damp neck. With your back tucked up close to walls to be out of the way of others walking past, his hand slinks down to play with the slick that’s smeared and gathered all along your asscheeks and thighs just beneath your skirt.

“Almost there, baby. I can see the parking garage,” he murmurs, cheek leaned against the top of your head and one arm around your shoulders, the other tucked under the back of your skirt to massage slowly at your rear. Your insides clutch up on the balls, you shiver and whine, thankful that it’s so dark, that no one can see you past Makki’s tall frame.

“It’s just...it’s a lot, Hiro,” you pant against his neck. Your fingers feel weak, wrapped up in his shirt.

“I know, baby,” he simpers, tilting your head back for a kiss. “But you’ve been doing so well all night. Just a little further, okay?”

The garage is dark, sporadic halogen lighting not offering great visibility. Way back in a corner is your car, tucked away in the tightest of spaces. This late at night, there are fewer cars than before, most everyone who came to the city for weekend fun having left by now, and your car sits all alone.

You're approaching the vehicle when Makki tugs you closer to his side, bending to press his lips to your ear, and whispering, "Wanna get in the backseat?"

Your eagerness to comply with such a request has you tripping over your own shaky feet, catching yourself on the cool window. Makki presses up behind you, hips pushing you flush to the vehicle, his mouth smearing kisses across your neck. Vibrations wobble through your gut at the rough handling, your eyes rolling. In the less than private parking garage, he lets loose whatever inhibitions he’d been holding onto for the whole walk, growling low and pleased into your throat.

You gasp, fumbling with your purse, Makki pressing so hard against you that it's almost hard to breathe. It’s grounding and dizzying all at once. You almost want to let him fuck you just like this. You arch back against him, rubbing against the firm curve of his cock pressing against the front of his jeans. Between the tight squeeze of your thighs, the loop of the ball shifts.

His lips pull away from your neck with wet sound, leaning back just enough to tug your skirt up. The smack of his palm against your asscheek bounces off the concrete around you, followed almost immediately by your moan.

"You gonna let me in?" He taunts against your ear, grasping the sting in your cheek, long fingers brushing dripping silicon, digging into the wet meat of your thigh and squeezing appreciatively. You both sigh and rock against each other at the spark of sexual delight his touch brings forth. He lands another slap to your cheek, and your toes curl, back arching against his chest.

You nod, gulping and leaning back into his chest. He sighs against your cheek, hands sweeping down your thighs and fluttering your skirt. You don't make any move to get inside, content to watch his hands ruck your skirt up, warm fingers sliding across the wet lips of your cunt. You pant, tilting your head back when Makki traps the rubber loop of the toy between his fingers and smears his hand across your cunt.

He nuzzles his nose across yours and kisses you, languid and unhurried while he makes your hips roll. Your hand covers his other dragging up your body, pushing it into your breast unnecessarily to make him grope you. The vibrations and rocking sensation of the balls makes your knees wobble. As Makki tugs at your nipple through your shirt, you slap a hand on your car and sag against him with a moan, feeling a drip of slick roll it’s way down to your knee.

Makki sighs hot and heavy across your mouth. “Why’re we still out here, baby? Huh?” His hand comes up from your breast, grasping onto your jaw and tugging you closer. Your brow crumples and you moan, eyes rolling as his fingers pinched fingers holding the loop drag back and forth across your clit. “You don’t want me to fuck you? We can just go home.” He doesn’t stop rubbing at your clit, doesn’t stop fiddling with the toy inside you despite his threat.

“No,” you whisper, peeling your eyes open to give him a needy look. Makki’s cheeks are flushed in the faint lighting of the parking garage, but his eyes are heavy and steady on you, his hold ensuring that you can’t look anywhere else but him.

He suddenly takes a step back. You almost fall with a gasp when he tugs you back with him, his firm grip on your chin keeping your head pinned to his chest. Your purse fumbles, nearly slips from your grasp, and suddenly you’re bared entirely to the garage, your skirt pushed up and wet pussy cooling with a blowing breeze.

“Get you fucking keys out,” he ordes, tone lowering, wet hand coming to rest on your mons. It’s hard to find them when he’s forcing you to look up, to look back at him and the lazy desire heavy in his gaze. Amusement tints his lips, makes them curl pretty and loving while he watches you struggle, but he croons when they jingle free, thumb rubbing pride into your cheeks with his words.

The echo of your car unlocking is loud bouncing off the concrete, and you lick your lips while staring up at your boyfriend. He bumps his hips into your back, pushing you forward again. You fumble blind for the handle, tugging the door open to the back seat. When it swings open, he finally releases you.

You sag forward, crawling gingerly onto the seat, discarding your purse on the floor and your keys in the front seat. Looking up at Makki, you find him watching you, digging in his back pocket.

“Take your clothes off.” He pulls his phone out, screen lighting up his face. He taps out something as you do as he tells you, scratchy heat released with the tight, cute clothing. You sigh and splay back, weak limbs pushing you back further into the dark interior before you fall flat again. You spread your legs to avoid jostling the ben wa balls. As nice as they are, you’re more than ready to have them out. You feel too full, Takahiro’s edging making you feel swollen and hurting with the need for release.

Your hips give a mindless upwards sway. A breeze blows into the car. He’s taking his sweet time texting.

“Hiro,” you whine, pushing his hip with your toes. He finally ducks into the car with you, giving you a sheepish smile. He tosses his phone up into the front seat with your keys and pulling the door shut after him. He crawls over you, petting over your hot skin to kiss you, pushing your legs wider.

“Who was that?” You breathe against his mouth, hooking a leg over the top of the back seat. Makki just shakes his head, pinching your breasts and letting his mouth trail down your body.

“Mattsun. Don’t worry about it,” he whispers back, teeth dragging with a moan. “I need to fuck you, baby. I’ve been so hard since I put that toy inside you.” You moan and clench down on the toy inside you. “S’it feel good? You’re so wet.” He glances down to where his fingers skim through your slick.

“I...I want you, Hiro,” you beg. “Take them out, please?”

“I will baby, I’ll take care of you.” He whispers across your skin, hot breath dancing with his fingers that trail down your stomach. Any other concerns are forgotten once more to your hot lust.

Well, except for one.

"I think he knew," you murmur, sighing with each burning kiss Makki leaves across your stomach. He makes a questioning sound, and you say, “M-Mattsun.”

Makki hums, making you jolt when he sucks languidly at the sensitive, wet inside of your thigh, leaving a mark. "Did he, now? What makes you say that?"

The back of your hand presses to your eyes, panting through parted lips as your boyfriend investigates your achy hole.

"He--!" You squeak, his fingers hooking with the slick loop, tugging slowly. You clench around the movement, hug down with resistance against the balls being removed. When your knees come together, it doesn't take much for him to push them apart again. "H-He was-- _oh_ \--l-looking!"

You don’t even know if that makes sense, too busy grasping desperately at the headrest above you, at Makki’s shoulder. Sleepy eyes meet yours, and he grins lazily. "I don't blame him," he purrs, eyes sweeping over your splayed body as he slowly, agonizingly, pulls. Your whine is loud in the small space of your car, hips quaking when he lazily swirls of his thumb over your throbbing clit. "I always wanna look at you," he breathes, blessing your clit with a little kiss before his thumb resumes it’s pace.

You're clenching down hard on the balls with a grunt, pleasure spasming through your pelvic floor muscles. The weights within them sway and vibrate, making you shake and sweat. "Relax for me, baby, _shh_ ," Makki breathes, stroking long and slow circles across your clit. You almost sob with the first ball tugging free with a lewd, wet, sucking sound, chest heaving and vision whiting with how hard you clench your eyes shut. Makki pulls, the second ball following the first with little resistance this time. They ring low, drip your slick across your thigh, and feel warm with body heat. You both groan together, Makki’s eyes laser focused between your legs to watch. “There you go, _fuck_. You’re so good, baby.” His encouraging hiss is wracked with lust and makes you ache to be filled again.

"Hiro," you whine, toes curling with the needy clench of your now empty insides, a faint cramp forming after being full for so long. You arch your hips up towards him while he fumbles with his pants, butt slipping along the leather beneath you from how much you've leaked with your lust.

"God, you're so fucking hot," Makki moans, carelessly dropping the balls with a musical thud to the floor of your car, scooting his hips forward between your widespread thighs to rub the head of his leaking cock against your still gaping hole. He’s still rubbing your clit, and you wince, wiggling away from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Don't fight it baby, relax," Makki breathes, petting at your hair and rubbing, rubbing at your clit. He scoots in closer, his thighs and waist keeping you from closing your legs around his hand. You're shaking hard, you can feel it, Takahiro's weight a comforting, grounding presence in the wake of his hand tirelessly following after the uncontrolled bucks and twists of your hips.

"Hiro, it's t-too much," you plead, stiffening with the onset of your second orgasm.

Nuzzled up against your ear, your boyfriend shakes his head and switches from his thumb to three, quick fingers fucking across the wet, hot, singing nerves of your clit. "No it's not, you can do it, you can take it. I know you can, baby, my good girl--" His praise and encouragement makes your insides spasm, makes your eyes roll, and choppy quakes force themselves through your body as the mindless pleasure breaks over your body. You kick and pant, slapping a hand up against the door inches from your head while he works you through the crashing waves of your orgasm until you’re pushing at his arm. Makki slides his fingers down through your folds, dragging away the pool of your juices. His long fingers shine and connect with strands of your need, and you crack open an eye to watch him sucking his fingers clean, those chocolate eyes gazing down at you all the while.

You whimper his name, peer up at him from under heavy lids, and tug at his shirt to bring him down for a kiss. He pulls it off, tossing it to your front seat before he presses forward over you, meshes his lips with yours and spearing himself deep inside you.

You wince, the sound you let out almost a shout, quaky legs squeezing at his waist, wiggling hard against the weight of his hips. His cock stretches you out, stretches the ache the ben wa balls had imprinted upon your walls. It hurts, but in just the way you need, in the way that makes you clutch at your lover's back and has your neck falling back limp for his mouth to explore.

"Oh my god," Makki grunts, hands squeezing at your chest, at your sides. He pants a shaky laugh against your jaw, shifting back and drawing you across the seats with him. “Babe, you’re so fucking wet and hot, holy _fucking_ shit.”

“I--I don't think I can cum again," you almost sob, gripping your own hair, then his as he works his cock in slow, dragging, deep motions into your wet, wet pussy. "I-If I cum again, I think I'll die,” you whisper dramatically against the layer of sweat on his forehead, but right now it feels absolutely true. Makki’s eyes, somehow both sleepy and wide with pleasure and amusement, meet yours.

“You can do it, I can feel it,” he murmurs back, tone low and teasing, planting a foot on the floor of your car, dragging his hips back and thrusting forward. It punches a sound from your chest that leaves you breathless, clasping your legs as tight as you can around his waist, nails dragging red across his pale skin. He sits up and fucks into you again, harder this time, hand clamping down on your hot throat to keep you pressed into the cushioned bench, arching you back over the small hump of the middle seat and opening you up more than before. His eyes don't leave yours, pretty lips parted to moan as he takes you in, takes you entirely, in all your fucked out glory.

Your hips jerk up to meet each of his thrusts, the wet slap that accompanies such lascivious movements like music to your ears. Makki groans ragged, rhythm changing to something long and slow as his face pinches, glancing down to watch his cock drag in and out of your body until he pulls out entirely.

“Hiro,” you choke out, one of your knees knocking into the center console of your front seat when your thighs butterfly out for him. "B-Back inside, please!”

He slaps the head of his cock across your clit, breathing hard and fisting himself. “Y-You’re just too fucking _good_ , sweetheart,” he groans, sounding almost pained but looking entirely too pleased, leaking head parting your sticky folds to push back in, slower than the first time. You grit your teeth and push back against the door above your head, breasts jumping with each heavy, panting breath you take past the grip of his hand at your throat. His other hand rubs over your tits, gripping and pinching, and the slap he lands across one with the start of his swaying thrusts feels so fucking good, your thighs clench down on his sides and your hips fall out of his rhythm.

“Stay _still_ ,” he grunts, gripping painfully tight at one of your breasts, pushing you flat. He shifts on his knees, yours curling up his side to take him deeper. You hardly hear him past the rush of your pleasure in your head, your own moans that are surely heard outside the creaking shocks of your car, the smack of his wet balls across your ass.

“Hiro!” Your whole body shakes, crying out and clamping down so hard on Makki’s cock he spits a curse, stuttering in his thrusts, gripping tight to your overstimulated body. “Fuck, I can’t!” You gasp and shudder and squeeze your legs so tight around his waist he can barely pull out.

“Fuck, you can. Cum. Cum for me, baby, cum. You can do it.” His gripping hand at your waist slides back down to your clit, once again rubbing purposefully, his hips moving with what little space your clenched thighs will allow. But it’s enough, it’s more than enough. He nudges and drags in short strokes over that swollen spot inside you already stimulated by the balls that sat in your gut and Makki’s attention from before.

Your mouth drops open, eyes rolling as you shake and jerk hard. He hisses, a faint sound you barely pay attention to as your pussy milks at his cock with little, sobbing, needy sounds vibrating against his broad palm. You twist beneath him, nails dragging across leather, bare chest heaving towards him. The rush in your ears lessens, and is suddenly filled with the sounds of your whispery, uninhibited cries.

Your legs start to go limp, and Makki takes full advantage of his new range. He pulls back, almost all the way out, and slaps home into your drenched cunt. You scrabble at his arm, still holding you in place by your neck, and can barely focus your eyes upon the pinched look of lust that’s overtaken his handsome face.

“Hiro,” you drawl, limp hands petting at his chest with what little strength you have left. His cock somehow carves itself up into your body still, never pulling out entirely, almost like he can’t with the way the head of his cock catches just right near the end of his back thrust. “H-Hiro, feel so fuckin’ good.” You sound drunk, the faint weight that keeps you from taking an entirely full breath not helping.

He shudders out a moan, leaning over you, hand planted just above your head to give you a messy, perfect kiss across your pliant lips, angling your head as he likes with his hold upon you. He’s breathing hard, harder than you now, over the loud claps of his hips colliding with yours. The drag of his dick across singing nerves awakens that fiery pleasure again, faster than before. A sudden surge of strength from your rising third wave lets you clutch at his sides and attempt to pull him closer.

Faintly, you're aware of the car rocking, shocks groaning with the motion of Makki's hips, but you're unconcerned if it gives away exactly what's happening. Instead, you rock your hips up into his as much and as hard as you can. His sounds have turned lower, rougher, loud like you as he kicks up into a pace that’s too fast for you to keep up with.

You gasp with the realization of his end. “Inside. Cum inside. Inside, inside, please--” You beg, fisting his hair at the nape of his neck. You press his hunched body close as he seethes through clenched teeth, moans brokenly and nips and bites at your jaw and tits.

“Fuck this pussy, _fuck_ this _pussy_ \--” Makki snarls, an appreciative sound, forehead thumping against the seat next to you. His mouth drops open as his hips swirl down into yours, pumping you full of hot cum, pinning you in place with his weight. You were so close to a third orgasm, your pussy clenching without rhythm down on his flexing cock. He chokes on a weak sound, pulling out with a gasp and a messy spill of cum.

“No, Hiro, w-wait--” Your legs just can’t work properly, unable to keep him against you.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry.” He sits back against the car door behind him and hauls you up into his lap. Your world spins, blood rushing and making your vision white out. Your head drops against his neck. You feel a faint slap to one of your thighs when he settles you against him. “Spread ‘em, honey. Sit still and spread your legs for me.”

You giggle, cock drunk and needy, but do as you’re told, wrapping your arms around him and feeling his fingers dip down into the mess of your pussy, slicking his cum back up against your clit and rubbing quick and precise. You jolt and moan, rub yourself on his thigh and pull back to peer up at him. Makki grins and kisses you, coos against your mouth about what a good girl you are, how good you are for him, letting him fuck you wherever. You moan and clench out more cum onto his pants, shiver so hard your breath comes out an uneven hiss through your bared teeth. You can’t help but jerk your hips back from his touch. His arm bars you from getting far away from his attention.

“Stop running from it,” Makki murmurs against your mouth. “C’mon, you can get there. Spread your fucking legs.” He lands another sticky slap on your thigh when it tries to squeeze shut against the other. The sting is as grounding as it is arousing. You whine long and hard, rocking your ass back and forth against his leg, digging your toes down into the floor, tensing your knees wide open.

Your head swims, lolling back and then around to his shoulder. His strong arm around your waist keeps you from falling off of him. When you cum, it’s like a chaotic burst of energy. You gasp, clamp your arms around him and sob. He growls out in delight against your neck, squeezing you close while you shake and curl your legs around one of his, then into your chest. It traps his arm against you, but doesn’t keep his fingers from continuing to flick and rub at your clit until you’re soaking his shoulder with tears and leaving smeared, cummy fingerprints across your window.

“Oh, there you _go_ ,” he pants, kissing your ear and your cheek as you writhe and whimper. He pushes two fingers up inside you, presses against that swollen spot inside you while mashing his palm against your clit, and you spasm again, crying out against his neck. “There’s my pretty girl, there she is.”

Your moans are choppy, they sound stupid, but you’re too wound up to care. You’re too lost in it, and you know Takahiro loves you all fucked out. You hump hard against his palm, hiss and dig your nails into his bare shoulders. It feels like you’re cumming forever, feeling him kiss at any part of your skin he can reach until you sag against him with little shuddering hiccups.

Makki is content to sit in silence with his nose pressed into your hair, arm still tight around you to keep you close. Your insides continue to clutch at his fingers, and he seems more than content to keep them there until you’ve calmed down. Your thighs steadily loosen, your strength waning, and it’s only as they slip to the floor between his knees that he pulls his fingers free. You wince, drag your fingers through the sweat on the back of his neck, and cuddle in closer.

“Open,” he rasps, and you do without a second thought. Salty, musky fingers slip between your lips. You suck them clean, your head falling back against Makki’s shoulder. He kisses you, grips your jaw and slouches low, forcing you to curl up on this lap and around his bare chest, where he cradles you.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” he groans, like he just can’t stand it. You laugh, your body jostled against him with his own jumping chest. He lays you out across the seats once more, leaning into an arm and sweeping back his damp curls, pleased grin on his flushed and freckled cheeks.

“No you,” is your lazy comeback.

He just kisses you, and you don’t know for how long, but you finally feel like you can relax. Like your night has finally slowed down from whatever top gear rush Makki had shifted it into.

When you part again, he sweeps your crumpled clothes off the floor to hand to you.

“I don’t wanna drive,” you whine, wiggling like a worm back into your skirt.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get us home,” Hanamaki assures you, fixing his pants before tugging his shirt back over his head. He shoots you an easy grin, tone breezy and light when he says, “I may not have a job, baby, but I can drive and I can fuck you stupid.”

You’re left laughing while he climbs out of the car. You struggle into your shirt, fingers loose from the rush of endorphins still in your blood. You give up with it caught beneath your tits, choosing instead to watch Hanamaki’s lanky body stride around the car to open your side to help you out. With a lazy grin, he fixes your top and smothers you with kisses before he opens the front passenger door for you. It’s there that your exhaustion finally hits you, splaying and letting your head drop against the door.

Your driver's side seat slides back to accommodate Makki’s longer legs. After fixing all your mirrors and leaning over to give you another kiss, he backs out of the spot.

Quietly, like he doesn’t want to disturb the sleep that’s creeping up on you, he says, "Mattsun texted to ask if we could give him a ride. Is that okay with you?"

You frown, eyes remaining shut and body curled against the door. The breeze from the opened back windows feels nice on your too-hot skin, still a little feverish and sweaty after getting so thoroughly fucked. "Sure, I guess. But we left a while ago."

Makki snickers. "I told him we'd be a minute."

You snort with him, grinning as Makki steers in the direction of the bar. By car, it’s not so far away like it had felt walking. Mattsun’s lanky figure is dark on the sidewalk, flare of a cigarette lighting up with an inhale. He’s standing alone, but scuffs his cigarette out under foot, a final plume of smoke escaping him when your car pulls up.

"Thanks guys," Issei slurs, hunching down into your backseat behind you. The car rocks with his added weight. You just hum, only to lock up with a horrified jolt when low, musical tones sound out with him slamming the door shut.

He makes a curious sound. "What's this?" Leather creaks as Mattsun shifts.

"Oh, fuck." Makki sounds infuriatingly amused.

"Wait--!" You whip around.

Matsukawa is holding the ben wa balls, dangling them between your faces, loop hooked around two of his fingers. In the darkness of your car, the interior lit only by the street lights filtering in, he looks absolutely devious, a slow grin curling on his full lips.

His brows rise charmingly, lazy gaze unusually intense. "You drop something?" He bounces his fingers, low ringing coming from the swinging balls. 

You slap the toy off his hand, and it hits the opposite door with a heavy clank and ring. You’re burning hot at the electric moment you share with your boyfriend's best friend, and whip back around, sinking down into your seat with a horrified groan. Both men laugh, but only Takahiro feels your thighs squeeze together at Mattsun’s teasing, where his hand landed on your thigh to give you some comfort in your embarrassment.

Makki's grin is just as devilish.

**Author's Note:**

> who knows if anything will come of the MatsuHana hints i threw all in here. not me~
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
